


Tell Me What You Want

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Rival Schools - Freeform, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Cyclonus sneaks into the girl's school to be with his girlfriend.





	

 

What would his parents think if they saw their son sneaking into the girl's school so he could make out with his girlfriend?

 

Something among the lines of disappointment and regret that their perfect son was not focusing on his studies and a ridiculous number of after school activities to make getting into Ivy League schools more successful and actually focusing on spending most of his time spoiling his cute girlfriend.

 

But he didn't care.  Cyclonus was just more worried about getting caught as he finally got to the girl's dorms and texted Tailgate that he was close.  Once he felt his phone ringing, he quickly checked out the hallway (still no one around) and took no time walking swiftly to his girlfriend's room and walking right in as if he lived there.

 

"H-Hey Cyclonus." Tailgate was a jittery mess as she quickly locked the door behind him.  "D-Did you have any trouble getting here?"

 

"None whatsoever.  The security is too predictable here."  He worried that strangers could enter the building and get to Tailgate and the other students, but he was able to get in with Tailgate unlocking her door and telling him the code to get through that one door most girls used to get back late at night.  It would take a lot for someone to come here with an intentions of harming one of the female students.

 

"T-That's good." He watched as Tailgate rubbed her thighs together and look away as she wrung her fingers together.  Primus, she must have missed him dearly to be this needy as soon as he walked in.

 

"You seem quite tense for a Friday night," and there was the blush, "Do you need something?"

 

Tailgate bit her lip.  He knew what she wanted, but he was trying to get her to be more open with her needs.  He could leave her a puddle of bliss and pleasure without thought, but he needed her to communicate with him.  She needed to understand that she had to tell him what she needed and that she shouldn't always rely on him (or any future partners, he hoped would never be the case) to know what she needed or liked or disliked.

 

Of course, sometimes actions spoke bigger than words and knowing the former was sometimes easier for her, Cyclonus took off his jacket to put on a chair, loosened his uniform shirt, and sat down on Tailgate's bed.

 

It took her another minute before she walked over and sat down on his lap.

 

"...Tailgate?"

 

"I-I... I want to kiss you."

 

"And you can."

 

She was very quick to land a kiss on his lips.  And it only took him opening his mouth a bit for her to start taking this kiss somewhere else.  Well, she had been learning from all their previous times.

 

But he was quick to take over once the kissing started to get hot.  Her hands were wound around his neck as his shaped her curves and hips while they shared breaths with each other.

 

"You missed me this much?"

 

"W-Wanted... Wanted to see you so badly..."

 

"We have phones, you know."

 

"W-Wanted to..." she blushed hard again as she rolled her hips into his, "J-Just... I just wanted..."

 

"Go on, Tailgate," Cyclonus nipped at her lower lip, "Tell me what you wanted."

 

"I-I... I wanted... T-To pin you down to my bed and r-r-ride your face hard."

 

Oh~ That was a very specific want right there.

 

"Is that what you want to do right now?"

 

"M-M-Maybe..."

 

"Maybe?"

 

Tailgate blushed hard again.  "B-But first-!  I-I want you to kiss me until I-I-I want to ride you!"

 

Primus, he loved her when she got so demanding of him.  "Of course.  Whatever you want, Tailgate."

 

He kissed her again as she pressed herself closer to him.  Well... this would be an interesting Friday night.

 

Looks like he would have to find his way back to his dorm after hours tonight.

 

END


End file.
